1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window, and more particularly to a window adapted to a dater. The window has a through hole defined to correspond to a stamping space in a saddle and stamping numerals of the dater so that the stamping area of the dater is limited by the window.
2. Description of Related Art
A dater normally is used to stamp the date or a series of numerals on a paper so as to be a proof of when the paper is received or reviewed. A conventional dater is shown in FIG. 6, which has a body (80), a plurality of adjusting wheels (81) rotatably received in the body (80), multiple belts (82) each corresponding to one of the adjusting wheels (81) and having numerals such as 0, 1, 2, 3 etc. formed thereon and a cap (83) movably mounted on a distal end of the body (80). When the numerals are needed to be changed, the user first moves the cap (83) from engagement with the adjusting wheels (81) such that the adjusting wheels (81) are able to drive the belts (82) to rotate. Due to the rotation of the belts (82), the numerals on the belts (82) are also changed. After the chosen numerals are set, the user pushes the cap (83) back to engage the cap (83) to the adjusting wheels (81) so as to lock the adjusting wheels(81). This kind of dater can serve only one function, that is to print numerals on a surface and nothing else.
With reference to FIG. 7, another conventional dater has a body (90) with a space (91) defined therein, a pivotal seat (92) received in the body (90) and being able to pivot 180xc2x0 relative to the body (90) and an ink pad (93) provided on top of the pivotal seat (92). Inside the pivotal seat (92), multiple adjusting wheels (94) are provided in the space (91). Between each two adjacent adjusting wheels (94) a belt with lead numerals (941) formed on the belt is provided and thus controlled by a corresponding one of the adjusting wheels (94). It is noted that when the dater of this kind is not in use, all the numerals (941) on the belt are engaged with the ink pad (93) so that the numerals (941) to stamp an item via the space (91) are all fully coated with ink. Therefore, when a user is using the dater and holds the handle (96) which is on top of the dater to push downward, the numerals (941) originally engaged with the ink pad (93) are pivoted along with the pivotal seat (92). When the pivotal seat (92) pivots, the pivotal seat (92) also descends so as to allow the ink-coated numerals (941) to stamp a surface.
This kind of dater only provides numerals or simple lettering on a surface. To those who need to show a company name etc as well as the numerals, it is not possible for the dater to meet the need. In order to overcome the shortcoming, another dater is provided to the market. The dater has a name pad securely attached to the bottom face of the body (90) and has a through hole communicating with the space (91) and corresponding to the numerals (941). The name pad is provided with a specific pattern, such as characters, pictures or the like. When the dater of this kind is applied onto a surface, the numerals as well as the pattern are printed on the surface. However, this name pad is securely attached to the bottom of the body and it is impossible to change the pattern on the name pad. Therefore, when changing the pattern is required, removal of the name pad and replacing it with a new one seems the most logical manner to fulfil the requirement. However, when switching between patterns is required, it seems that the user will have to buy two different daters to accomplish the purpose, which is quite a waste and labor inefficient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved window for a dater to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a window detachably connected to a dater so that the user is able to replace the window when required.